


S'aimer comme ça, c'est pas vulgaire

by EggMuffin



Series: Sugar Daddy [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eggsy is also a little shit, Harry is a Little Shit, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sugar Daddy Harry, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sugar baby eggsy, they were made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Sometimes, Harry, who had never been a particularly spiritual man, had to take a moment to thank whatever entities had put Eggsy Unwin in all his shirtless glory on his Instagram discover page; he had hoped from the beginning that Eggsy would help him scandalise his peers, but he couldn’t have anticipated just how good Eggsy was at it, and god, Harry loved him.Eggsy also delighted in scandalising Harry and did his best to rile him up. While it wasn’t an easy task, Eggsy did sometimes succeed in making Harry lose control. Like when he showed up to their lunch date in jeans so tight they looked like they were painted on.--A sequel to ''Highlight of My Lowlife''. Five years later, Eggsy and Harry are still in love, and just as nasty.





	S'aimer comme ça, c'est pas vulgaire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sugar daddy sequel I promised. There is less sugar daddy-ing and more just straight up porn (and Harry waxing poetic about how much he loves Eggsy).
> 
> The title is from [Boum Boum Boum by Mika](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pJMNZLw-XA), which is my ultimate Hartwin porn tune.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](https://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)

It was no secret that Harry Hart had an appreciation for the finer things in life. He was a hedonist, pure and simple, and rarely denied himself anything; art, food, clothes, grooming products, you name it, if it made Harry feel good, he would indulge.

Eggsy was by far his most extravagant indulgence.

Perhaps it was unfair to call his lover merely an indulgence, seeing as they were five years into a committed relationship, but the fact remained that Eggsy was far superior to any other earthly delight. One could argue that Eggsy was nothing more than a possession – Harry had, after all, essentially bought the young man’s time. But he had also made it very clear that although he paid for everything, Eggsy was free to leave at any time for any reason without repercussions. It would hurt Harry more than he truly wanted to admit, but he did not want Eggsy staying in the relationship with him out of guilt. Luckily for Harry, Eggsy was always affectionate and didn’t bother hiding the fact that he was just as gone on Harry as Harry was on him.

Sometimes, Harry, who had never been a particularly spiritual man, had to take a moment to thank whatever entities had put Eggsy Unwin in all his shirtless glory on his Instagram discover page.

While Eggsy was truly very, very handsome, from his sharp jaw to his slim waist and his frankly ridiculous thighs, he was also intelligent and inquisitive, not to mention _cheeky_. Had Eggsy been merely attractive, Harry would have ended things after a couple of months, sent him off with a kiss and a gift, and found another pretty young man to spend his money on. But from their first conversations, Eggsy had proved more insightful than Harry had anticipated; he hadn’t tried to hide his anger at the injustices of society and had surprised Harry with a healthy sense of humour. Eggsy didn’t take his position as a sugar baby too seriously and didn’t hesitate to joke about it.

Harry had hoped from the beginning that Eggsy would help him scandalise his peers, but he couldn’t have anticipated just how good Eggsy was at it. He would order his suits just a little bit too tight, pouting when Harry tried to protest that he should have at least one suit that actually fit him the way it was supposed to (‘’I’ll just wear yours then, Harry, now _that_ should really scandalise the old fucks.’’). He would flirt with anyone, from MPs to waiters, debate the sustainability of capitalism with a HSBC board member, and look The Rt Hon Lord Henley in the eye and declare that the welfare system was a piece of shit. God, Harry _loved_ him.

\--

Eggsy also delighted in scandalising Harry and did his best to rile him up. While it wasn’t an easy task, Eggsy did sometimes succeed in making Harry lose control. Like when he showed up to their lunch date in jeans so tight they looked like they were painted on.

Harry had no idea how Eggsy could sit or stand or move at all in them. The fabric clung to Eggsy’s hips and thighs, stretching across his groin so that Harry could see exactly how aroused Eggsy was at any given moment (currently, Eggsy seemed to be sporting a semi, for fuck’s sake). Really, Harry was quite glad when they sat down because at least he wouldn’t be confronted with the sight of Eggsy’s thighs in that ridiculous excuse for jeans, but he couldn’t quite shake the image from his head. He wanted nothing more than to _rip_ them off Eggsy’s body.

He thought he was doing quite an admirable job ignoring Eggsy’s indecent attire, but his lover still noticed his distracted state. Eggsy paused in the middle of describing his meeting with his project advisor – he had enrolled in King’s College, studying computer science and intelligent systems and Harry couldn’t have been prouder – and looked at Harry for a long moment.

‘’Something on your mind, love?’’

‘’I think you know what’s on my mind, you tart.’’ There was no point in denying it. Harry knew that Eggsy knew that his little trick had worked.

‘’You mean my jeans?’’ Eggsy asked innocently.

Harry hoped that the look he sent Eggsy expressed just how unimpressed he was with the boy’s little act.

‘’You like them? I thought you might,’’ Eggsy said and paused for a moment to bite his lip, ‘’ _daddy._ ’’

_Oh_. So the little tart wanted to play it like that. Harry set his fork and knife down very carefully and delighted in the little hitch in Eggsy’s breath. ‘’Why don’t you come back to the shop with me after lunch, Eggsy?’’ He took a sip of his water and picked up his utensils again before continuing, mindful of the other people in the restaurant and keeping his tone casual. ‘’There’s a problem that I could use your help with.’’

‘’What kind of problem?’’ asked Eggsy but he was grinning, so Harry knew that he had understood the insinuation.

‘’A _hard_ one,’’ he replied drily.

\--

‘’So, want me to take care of your _problem_ , daddy?’’ Eggsy asked as soon as the door of Harry’s office had closed behind them.

Harry didn’t answer. Instead, he grabbed Eggsy’s arse and _squeezed_ , trapping Eggsy between his body and the door before kissing him. Eggsy brought his arms around Harry’s neck and rutted against him, making little whimpering sounds in the back of his throat. ‘’Your jeans are fucking ridiculous,’’ he said eventually as he pulled away. ‘’Over the desk, brace yourself on your elbows.’’

He watched Eggsy go, noticing smugly that he seemed to have trouble walking now that his cock was fully hard in his tight trousers. Harry removed his jacket before going over to stand behind Eggsy. He looked – well, _ridiculous_ , with his jeans riding low on his hips and the lines of his thigh muscles visible through the fabric – but Harry couldn’t deny that he was aroused.

‘’Why bother wearing clothes at all when they don’t hide anything?’’ he asked. ‘’Fuck, I want to rip a hole right here – ‘’ Harry drew line with his finger in the middle of Eggsy’s arse, starting from the waistband of the jeans and going all the way between his legs. ‘’You can keep your indecent jeans on that way when I fuck you. Is that what you want?’’

Eggsy arched his back and pushed his arse up. ‘’Daddy,’’ he whined.

‘’Is that what you want?’’ Harry asked again, keeping his finger in place just behind Eggsy’s balls.

‘’Yeah, yeah, please,’’ Eggsy panted in reply.

Harry reached around and opened Eggsy’s ridiculous jeans, pulling them down his hips just enough to bare his arse.

‘’No underwear? You filthy little _tart_.’’

Cutting the trousers open was a tempting idea, but Harry had a much better one. Eggsy liked to think that he was the only one who could be a little shit, but Harry had decades more experience in riling people up. His darling boy wouldn’t know what hit him once Harry was through with him.

‘’Well, I’m not going to,’’ he said as he opened his own trousers and pulled out his cock. ‘’Do you want to know what I’ll do instead?’’

Eggsy looked over his shoulder, and his eyes were a little hazy with lust. Harry had to admit that it was a good look on him. ‘’Rim me?’’ he asked, trying to sound innocent and pleading, but he wasn’t doing a very good job at the innocent part.

Harry pressed his hard cock to the cleft of Eggsy’s arse. ‘’Come on, now, Eggsy. I know you’re smarter than this.’’

The way Eggsy immediately started to grind his hips back, rubbing his arse over Harry’s cock, came as no surprise. Harry was rather partial to seeing Eggsy work for it and they both knew it.

‘’You’s really gonna make me guess, daddy?’’

Harry hummed in response, bending down to kiss Eggsy’s neck. His squirming was rather delightful, but Harry had built up an immunity to it over five years. He could wait until Eggsy got the words out, and then some.

‘’Uhh, _fuck_ … Oxford style, you’re gonna fuck me Oxford style?’’

‘’Oh, _good boy,_ ’’ crooned Harry and enjoyed the way Eggsy _keened_ at the praise. ‘’Squeeze those thighs together for me, darling.’’

He spit in his hand and slicked up his cock to ease the way. ‘’Mmm, yes,’’ he sighed as he pushed in between Eggsy’s thighs, relishing in the tight heat. ‘’No touching your cock until I say so.’’

Eggsy’s groan was somewhere between aroused and outraged. ‘’ _Daddy_ , please.’’

Harry bent down again. ‘’Hush now, darling,’’ he whispered against Eggsy’s skin. ‘’Be a good boy for daddy.’’ He pushed himself back up to get better leverage and continued to thrust between Eggsy’s thighs, enjoying the little whimpers that escaped Eggsy’s mouth.

It didn’t take long until he was coming all over his boy’s thighs and arse. Really, Jackson Pollock had nothing on this masterpiece. Harry opened a drawer and grabbed a tissue from the box that he kept there for exactly this kind of activities with Eggsy, and cleaned his cock off, before doing up his trousers again. He stopped Eggsy from grabbing one too, however.

‘’Come on, Harry, what the fuck?’’

Harry took great care pulling Eggsy’s jeans up over the mess and his still hard cock. ‘’You’re going to go home like this, darling,’’ he said, turning Eggsy around to do up the zipper and the button. It was still painfully obvious how hard Eggsy was in his jeans, and how the fabric stuck to the skin on his thighs and arse.

Eggsy didn’t quite look murderous, but his expression wasn’t far off either. ‘’Oh, Harry, you fucking bastard,’’ he said, slowly and deliberately, looking at Harry like he was already planning his revenge.

Harry just smiled serenely. Whatever Eggsy was planning, he could take it.

\--

While Harry was sure that he could take whatever Eggsy was planning, he couldn’t anticipate just _what_ it turned out to be.

A few hours after he had sent Eggsy home with a kiss and a promise to make up for his ‘’horrible, horrible behaviour’’ (Eggsy’s words, not his) to him, Harry got a Skype voice call from Eggsy.

‘’Are you alone?’’ was the first thing Eggsy asked when Harry accepted the call. It was just past 7 on a Friday evening and Harry doubted that there was anyone left at the shop besides him, having lost the track of time while compiling a list of fabrics to order.

‘’I am.’’

‘’Well, you might want to get some headphones anyway, daddy, ‘cause I ain’t gonna be quiet,’’ said Eggsy, his playful tone obvious even over Skype’s less than perfect audio quality, and that was all the warning Harry got before the video call request popped up on his screen. Without thinking about it, he clicked ‘Accept’, and was greeted with the sight of Eggsy on his knees, cock bobbing as he worked a large dildo in and out of himself.

‘’See, my daddy is an awful, _awful_ man,’’ Eggsy said, voice coming from somewhere out of frame; all Harry saw were Eggsy’s thighs and hips. ‘’And he made me go home alone, all hard and with his come in my jeans. I bet everyone on the tube could smell it on me.’’

‘’Eggsy – ‘’

‘’Bet they could see how hard I was. There was a real handsome man on the train, too. Bet he wouldn’t have treated me like my daddy did.’’

_Oh, the little tart._ Eggsy knew full well that Harry was a possessive, jealous man. ‘’Is that so?’’ Harry asked and pressed a hand to his cock that was starting to harden at the show Eggsy was putting on. ‘’And you would’ve just bent over for him, hm?’’

‘’Mmm, what’s it to you, daddy?’’ asked Eggsy and moved to lie down on his back, giving Harry a rather splendid view of his hole stretched around the dildo.

‘’You know daddy doesn’t share his toys, darling.’’

Eggsy pressed the dildo in deep and Harry loved, _loved_ the way his breath caught. ‘’Here’s what’s gonna happen, daddy: you’re gonna watch me come, but you better keep those hands on the desk.’’

Dutifully, Harry took his hand of his cock and placed it on the desk. ‘’I thought I told you weren’t allowed to touch your cock.’’

‘’Who said anything about touching my cock?’’ Harry could practically hear the teasing smirk in Eggsy’s voice.

Harry had to hand it to him, his boy was clever, and there was no reason to withhold the praise. ‘’Clever boy. Do you want daddy to talk to you while you fuck yourself like the naughty little thing you are?’’

‘’Your call, daddy. As long as you don’t get too handsy over there.’’ Eggsy lifted his head to arch a brow at Harry over the length of his body. ‘’That would just be unfair.’’

Although Harry would never admit it, he had to press his fingernails into his palms to stop himself from adjusting his cock again. ‘’Go on, then.’’

Eggsy _did_ , fucking himself as deep as he could with the dildo, and Harry wished that he was there with him, that he could reach out and touch. It was torture seeing Eggsy pleasure himself, knowing that he could do it so much better; if Harry was there, he’d have Eggsy moaning and sobbing by now.

‘’I really hoped that you’d fuck me, daddy,’’ Eggsy said, voice just a little rough and breathless. ‘’Wouldn’t even have minded if you’d ripped my jeans, like the brute you are.’’ He stopped thrusting with the dildo for a moment and instead pushed it in as deep as it would go. ‘’Been gagging for your cock all day, _daddy._ So now you can’t have my arse, ‘cause you didn’t want it before.’’

‘’On the contrary, darling,’’ Harry said and stretched his fingers out before pulling them into even tighter fists, ‘’I _did_ want your arse, but you were acting like such a tart, parading around in your painted-on jeans. Daddy needed to teach you a lesson.’’

Eggsy gasped and moaned and Harry guessed he’d managed to hit the sweetest spot inside him. ‘’And what was the lesson, daddy?’’

Harry thought for a moment. ‘’I don’t remember,’’ he confessed eventually, because he didn’t. Something about not wearing tight jeans? Harry honestly wasn’t sure how sending Eggsy home with a hard-on and come-stained arse was supposed to help in that front, but it had seemed like a splendid idea at the time.

Eggsy laughed, breathless and bright. ‘’God, you’re so full of shit, daddy.’’ And then he started fucking himself in earnest, moaning and whimpering every time he managed a really deep thrust. He came, having not once touched his cock, and Harry was very proud and insanely turned on.

‘’Am I allowed to touch myself now?’’ he asked.

Eggsy pulled out the dildo and sat up slowly, bending down a little to fit his face into the frame. He looked thoughtful. ‘’Mmm, no,’’ he said and ended the call.

Harry leaned back in his chair with more force than necessary. Eggsy’ll be the death of him yet, but _oh,_ what a way to go.

 


End file.
